1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TN (twisted nematic) type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a TN type liquid crystal display device, there is known a liquid crystal display device that includes a liquid crystal cell including a liquid crystal layer in which liquid crystal molecules are twist-aligned at a twisted angle of substantially 90° between a pair of substrates, and a pair of polarizing plates arranged to sandwich this liquid crystal cell therebetween, wherein one of the pair of polarizing plates is arranged in such a direction that an absorption axis sets to parallel with a direction crossing an aligning treatment direction of one substrate of the liquid crystal cell at 45° (see JP-A 2006-285220 (KOKAI)).
This liquid crystal display device enhances contrast and improves grayscale inversion in an intermediate gradation. Further, in this liquid crystal display device, viewing angle compensating plates are respectively arranged between the liquid crystal cell and the pair of polarizing plates, and arranging a retardation plate improves viewing angle characteristics.
However, the TN type liquid crystal display device does not sufficiently compensate viewing angle dependency of a transmittance, and hence sufficiently wide viewing angle characteristics does not be obtained.